


骑士与猫

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Keywords：苍穹骑士团 骑士组Summary：“苍骑深夜60分”存档。让勒努是只猫吗？猫咪觉得他一定是的。





	骑士与猫

被阿代尔斐尔收养的第115天，猫咪终于确信，主人最好的朋友，那个叫让勒努的男人，其实也是一只猫。

它是在流浪的日子里听说这样的事情的，有的猫得到了月亮的恩赐，可以化作人形，生活在人类的世界，作为女神的使者，守护人间最纯净珍贵的灵魂。

让勒努一定就是这样的猫，那双在人类中罕见的异瞳就是证明，只有猫才会拥有这样奇妙又明亮的眼睛。广场边的那只缺耳朵老猫说，人类的灵魂有着太多的杂质，遮蔽了月亮女神的光芒，因此得不到祝福，无法在夜里看清。所以让勒努要待在阿代尔斐尔身边，那个救了猫咪的善良骑士，他的灵魂显然是人类中罕见的纯净。

这也能解释另一件事——为何让勒努不喜欢猫咪从窗台爬进自己的房间？

当然是因为他是只猫的缘故。

猫是领地归属感很强的动物，但凡被圈定的栖身之处，都不会欢迎陌生的闯入。

好在让勒努并不是那种会找机会把新来者叼出去扔掉的坏家伙，他只会以人类的方式抗议，然后用猫咪也看得懂的表情拒绝它用自己的靴子磨牙。

而最终，在阿代尔斐尔的坚持之下，他也只好不情不愿地接受新来的小伙伴，勉为其难地将盛放着肉酱的盘子推到它面前。

分享食物是猫类示好的方式，毫无疑问。

让勒努必定也有着猫的九条命，猫咪见过他伤痕累累的身体，长长短短的伤疤，好像毛毛虫一样攀爬在他白皙的皮肤，看起来就像是特殊的花纹，其中最长的一道横亘在脸上，划破他的眉毛与眼睑。那是狩猎巨龙时留下的，如果没有九条命，他何来胆量与如此危险的生物为敌？

比较麻烦的是，因为变成了人的模样，让勒努不得不藏起他的利爪与尖牙，取而代之的是一柄剑。那剑又宽又沉，锋利的边缘闪着白光，尽管擦得很干净，猫咪还是能闻到鲜血的味道，就像洗过的盘子里残留的牛奶味一样明显。也许是看在彼此都是同类的份上，让勒努用那柄剑保护过猫咪，他只挥了挥利刃，就吓退了对它狂吠的烈犬。

让勒努不仅有着猫类的温柔与敏锐，还带着一丁点儿猫类的嫉妒心，表现在他望着阿代尔斐尔时流露的安心眼神，还有他拎着脖子把猫咪从阿代尔斐尔的餐布上揪下来时的果断动作。猫咪猜想，他是不喜欢猫咪破坏他与阿代尔斐尔单独亲密的时光。

其实让勒努不必如此紧张的，阿代尔斐尔绝对不会因为有了猫咪就抛弃他。阿代尔斐尔总是接受让勒努送给他的所有礼物，不管是适合用来练爪子的小熊，还是盛放在画着花草的盘子里端上的食物。小猫咪就没有这么幸运了，阿代尔斐尔从不用它在花园里捡来的羽毛与树叶装饰房间，也更不愿意品尝它费了很大劲才抓到的老鼠与昆虫。

在花园里发现小独角兽的第二天，是猫咪的幸运日。让勒努揭穿了它偷溜进屋的企图，却没有责备它，反而露出平日只有阿代尔斐尔才有福见到的微笑，还破天荒地放它进了自己的卧室，敞开墙边挂着锁的橡木柜子门。

在那整齐排列着花纹瓷盘与透明玻璃瓶的小世界里，食物的香气形成了幸福的海洋。

“吃吧，”让勒努难得地抚摸它，手指在猫咪最敏感的耳朵尖停留，“这些都是你的了。等我们回来，要乖乖的……”

猫咪感谢地蹭了蹭他的袖子，低下头舔食盘子里的无盐鹅肝，不论是作为猫还是人类，让勒努都是最擅长找寻食物的类型，而且相当懂得如何让一只小猫咪感到快乐。

晚上的时候，阿代尔斐尔也来了，看起来比任何时候都美丽，夜晚晴空的月色下，他的灵魂散发着纯白的光辉。

阿代尔斐尔在房间里留到天明，猫咪舒服地蜷缩在他和让勒努中间，听他们用人类的语言整夜交谈。在说的一定是比明天的晚餐吃什么还重要的事情，因为他们的声音是如此激烈昂扬。

次日清晨，叫醒猫咪的是金属与皮革摩擦撞击的声音，它睁开眼睛，让勒努与阿代尔斐尔对它微笑，两人身穿银白的铠甲，肩并着肩，宝剑在腰侧闪闪发光。让勒努的头发在走廊吹来的风里飘扬，看起来比孔雀和琴鸟的翎毛还要美丽，异色的眼睛里闪烁着猫在迎接战斗时才有的光芒。

成为人类也不错。猫咪躺在留有余温的被子里，舔了舔爪子，发出轻而甜蜜的叫唤，目送一双身影消失在门后。它的心里陡然生出大胆的念头。等让勒努回来，一定要向他请教，如何做才能让女神将自己变成人类，它的舌头想要感觉到更多更奇妙的味道。

太阳在猫咪享用牛肉的时候爬上天空，云霞在猫咪用爪子撕开肉干包装袋时染上血红，繁星在猫咪舔干净装鲱鱼的盘子时点亮夜幕。

让勒努没有回来，阿代尔斐尔也不见人影。

随后猫咪又睡了一觉，在柔软的天鹅绒床垫上，它梦见被阿代尔斐尔从街道上捡回来的那天，因为太幼小了所以只能从让勒努手里的奶嘴喝奶的情景。那是多么幸福的时刻啊！即使在睡梦中想起，也能使猫咪发出愉快的呼噜声。

再睁眼时天已经亮了，房间里并没有任何人来过。

第二天也是如此，然后是第三天，第四天……从第五天开始，猫咪就不再去最爱的花园里散步，以免错过也许碰巧在它不在的时候回来的让勒努与阿代尔斐尔。

之后又过了许多许多天，就在房间里的食物快吃完的时候，猫咪听见门被打开的声音。它兴奋地摇着尾巴，以最快的速度冲到门边，进来的却不是让勒努，也不是阿代尔斐尔，而是几个穿盔甲的人。他们看起来凶神恶煞，每一只流浪过的猫咪都会本能地避开这样的人，以免被尖锐的长矛捅穿心脏，或者被剥掉毛皮卖给艺人做乐器的装饰。

但他们打碎了让勒努收藏的漂亮盘子，还想拿走他柜子上的玻璃瓶。如果让勒努回来看到他的房间变得一团糟，一定会生气地责怪小猫咪没有替他照看好屋子，那样他就不会告诉它变成人类的方法了。

猫咪从未如此勇敢，它的喉咙发出呼噜噜的声音，浑身的毛发竖立起来，尽量让自己看起来勇敢而强大。想要赶走入侵领地的不速之客，就必须表现得像只厉害的狮子，哪怕它的灵魂仍是只柔弱的奶猫。

它十分后悔贪睡，没有提前吃饱，以至于牙齿和爪子软弱无力，穿不透踢翻了玫瑰花瓶的金属铠靴，也抓不住毁坏香草纸袋的皮革手套。

士兵们把它抓起来，领着脖子扔到外面的走廊，房间的门在它的眼前重重合上，任凭它怎么撕咬也无法再打开。

就在它精疲力尽不得不放弃的时候，走廊里的穿堂风带来它熟悉的气味，在扑面而来的寒冷与刺痛中，像一条断断续续的丝线，指向它记忆中最温暖与安全的所在。

猫咪的双眼顿时明亮起来，被敲打和撞击的地方不再疼痛。它穿过远近嘈杂的人声，窜上它从未去过的通往最高处的天梯，沿着灰白色台阶边缘的花纹攀爬，人类的工匠在石头上雕刻出许多藤蔓的花纹，指向很遥远很安静的高处。

它在藤蔓闭合成花环的地方停住脚步，最后的阶梯在它身后，面前是看不到边的白色云海，天空从未离它如此近过。

阿代尔斐尔与让勒努的气味就消失在这里，他们一定是去了云彩里的宫殿做客。

这和变成人类的猫是同一个故事，既然女神青睐让勒努，教给他变成人类的方法，那也不会介意他带上自己最好的朋友在神的花园里徜徉。

猫咪感到有些生气，他们竟然丢下它，偷偷去了那么有意思的地方。

但看在房间里留下的那些食物的份上，它愿意原谅他们，只要阿代尔斐尔回来揉揉它的脑袋，只要让勒努回来喂他泡过牛奶的饼干。

猫咪寻了块避风却有阳光的角落趴下，决定就在这里等着那两个人归来。

不会太久的。

它抬头仰望苍穹。在离天如此近的高处，地面仍有结冰的反光，但刚刚经过花园时，它听见了草籽在泥土下发芽的声音，会开红花的灌木枝头也已经点缀绿色。

春天就要到了。让勒努一定会在春暖花开的时候带着阿代尔斐尔从天上回来。

因为他是只猫。

没有哪只猫会想要错过春天。


End file.
